Último Deseo
by Nuvil Angela
Summary: Estaban al borde de la muerte y ambos lo sabían bien. Ellos sólo tenían un último deseo, se deseaban entre ellos y no pensaban perder su última oportunidad. Yaoi, Purplue Phone.


**Hola a todos los que esperaron miles de años a que regrese a Fanfiction.**

 **Antes que nada quiero decir tres cosas:**

 **La primera es que, como mi hermano actualizo la computadora se me borraron las historias inconclusas que tenía en fanfiction (exepto "Alma sangrienta" porque esa es la que acabo de punlicar).**

 **La segunda es queme compraron una laptop así que se acabo el tardar en actualizar aquí en Fanfiction.**

 **La tercera es que, si nose habían enterado, hace un tiempo realicé un pequeño concurso en el cual tenían que decirme la identidad de un personaje y si adivinaban tenían derecho a pedir un one-shot con la pareja que desearan, con lemon, o sin lemon, en pocas palabras como ustedes lo quisieran. Y la ganadoradel concurso fue: Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1.**

 **¡Espero que lo disfrutes!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta one-shot incluye yaoi (chicoxchico) si no te gusta eres totalmente libre de abandonar la página. Esto también incluye lemon así que (como dije anteriormente) si no te gusta y lees esto no deseo comentarios agresivos.**

 **PurplePhone.**

 **Último deseo.**

-¿Qué es lo qué deseas, Vincent?

El susodicho tragó saliva y observo al castaño frente a el.

Deseaba muchas cosas, y sin dudas Scott no se quedaba atrás, para el pelimorado ese chico castaño representaba muchas cosas y una de ellas era representada con la simple pero delicada palabra del deseo, de la lujirua y muchas más.

-¿Qué es lo qué deseas? - repitió el castaño al observar que el no contestaba -, ¿Deseas a alguna persona en particular?

En la mirada del castaño se podía persivir el miedo a las sinceras palabras que Vincent le podía dirigir.

-Y- Yo... - silenció sus palabras. Esperaba que con su silencio pudiera interpretar que no podía realizar mentira alguna, alguna excusa...nada.

-¿Me deseas a mi?

El pelimorado no deseaba contestar aquellapalabra con sinceridad, pero la mirada suplicante del chico castaño delante suyo no le permitía pensar con claridad.

Se encontraba en estado de shock.

Pudo persivir como el castaño se acercaba hasta su rostro con timidez y supo entonces que el ya no podía llamar esto un deseo o una tentación, era algo con mucha más fuerza, algo que también deseaba Scott...era algo que los dos deseaban.

Faltaban unos pocos segundos para poder sentir la presión de los labios de Scott contra los suyos.

Todo momentose volvió confuso, la escena se tornó borrosa y los sonidos sólo eran un eco lejano y pudo comprender todo; era un sueño.

El ritmo constante que emitía la alarma de su despertador era perfecta para arruinar cualquier sueño perfecto.

Con un gruñido se levantó de la cama en la que se encontraba y hechó un ligero vistazo a la hora, eran exactamente las ocho con treinta y cinco minutos, faltaba bastante para que sea la hora de encaminarse a su empleo.

Preparó cada una de las cosas que serían necesarias para las seis horas en donde se encontraría compartiendo una oficina con aquel castaño.

Al terminar se encaminó a darse una ducha y preparase la cena antes de que dieran veinte paralas doce.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al entrar al establecimiento lo primero que encontró fue a esos seres endemoniados a los cuales tenía que vigilar durante seis horas.

Entrando a la pequeña oficina fue recibido con el acostumbrada emoción del castaño.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante este trabajo de mierda?

-Si dejaras deser tan pesimista tendría muchas cosas que podrían ser de tu interés.

-Si, claro. Lo que yo le veo de bueno es que esas cosas no logran atrapar mi trasero y nunca lo van a hacer.

-Cierto, hoy es la última noche en la que tenemos que estar aquí.

-Luego de eso pienso largarme a un mejor empleo en donde me paguen más que este estúpido lugar a pesar de que arriego mi trasero durante siete noches por seis horas.

-Si...

El silencio reinó por unos minutos.

-¿Qué acaso no estas feiz?

-No es eso... es que...- el castaño soltó un suspiro algo exagerado.

-¿Entonces qué es lo qué te sucede?

La alarma del relog que indicaba la madrugada resonóen la oficina.

Esa noche será más larga que las demás.

(...)

Era la mitad dela noche y todo parecía complicarse más para ambos.

Ambas puertas cerradas cincuenta por ciento de batería, eso podría considerarse bueno en otra ocasión, claramente si no tuvieran al robot principal en la puerta de la derecha sin intenciones de marcharse y a el zorro a punto de salir de su guarida.

Ambos sabían que en esos momentos la suerte no se encontraba de su lado y por eso ambos tenían que aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

-¿Scott?

El castaño desvió la vista de la pantalla y miró al pelimorado de su lado.

-Dime

-¿Sabes qué las probavilidades de qué salgamos vivos de esto son muy pocas?

El castaño asintió, temeroso y serio por primera vez en todas las noches que habían compartido el hombre de morado y el chico del télefono.

-Si estos son los últimos momentos en los que me encontraré con vida quiero hacer algo antes de perderla.

-¿Y qué es?

El pelimorado se acercó a la puerta de la izquierda y la cerró.

Sin nada más que decir o que hacer se abalanzó a los labios del castaño.

Este estaba sorprendido, en una especie de trance, más tardó unos pocos segundos en corresponder al beso del pelimorado.

Ambos se besaban como si fuera el último beso de su vida, porque así era.

Una guerra entre sus lenguas se desató, el castaño trataba de tomar el control, pero el pelimorado era bastante posesivo y este deseaba probar y descubrir cada parte de su boca, acariciaba la lengua del castaño con delicadeza pero con desición.

Pronto abandonó sus labios para besar su cuello. Pudo sentir como la piel del castaño se erizaba ante sus fríos labios del pelimorado, los jadeos del castaño sólo lo incitaban a continuar y a hacer presión en su cuello marcando al castaño, volviendo al chico de su propiedad.

El pelimorado sonrió al escuhar el fuerte jadeo del castaño cuando subió su playera y prosiguió a besar la delicada y rosada zona del castaño.

Su mano se dirigió al interior del pantalón de Scott.

Sus gemidos inundaron la oficina.

Pronto el pelimorado había terminado cuando Scott le dio la "señal".

-Es mi turno de disfrutar - le susurró a Scott.

Tomó la mano del castaño y la dirigió dentro de su pantalón marcando el ritmo que debía seguir el castaño.

Los labios de Scott se dirigieron al cuello del pelimorado, haciendo que sus labios soltaran gemidos y jadeos.

La energía se agotó cuando el trabajo del castaño terminó.

Los jadeos inundaron la habitación rompiendo el silencio hasta que la canción tan conocida por ellos se escuchó en la habitación.

Sus labios se reuinieron una vez más antes de que la canción terminará y los pasos del robot se escuharán.

-Te amo, Scott.

-También yo, Vincent.

 _ **N/A:**_ **¿Qué les pareció? Este fue mi primer yaoi y mi primer lemon así que una disculpa si esto sólo incluye las cosas de "papel y lápiz".**

 **Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, ¡Especialmente a ti Princesa Morada!**

 **Me despido porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer.**

 **Bye, besos y abrazos.**

 **Nuvil Angela**


End file.
